


A Magnificent View

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: In which Sombra enjoys the view Gibraltar has to offer...A short story featured in the "Debugged" Spiderbyte Zine.





	A Magnificent View

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is just based on both Ursula Andress' beach scene from James Bond: Dr No, and Halle Berry's beach scene from James Bond: Die Another Day. Now that the Leaving Cert is over and I can get my mental health back on track, I should be coming back to writing again! Gosh I've missed it... :3

Sombra leaned her back against the bar’s wooden table, prompting her elbows onto its surface as she scanned the surroundings. 

Through her binoculars she saw the light brown rock that made up part of Palma’s coastline slowly become grey steel as she looked further up, the old Overwatch Watchpoint having grown around the top like moss. This one was a lot more dilapidated than the others she had seen -- various graffiti-covered it's large walls, all exclaiming their discontent of the organisation. From  _ ‘Who Watches the Watchmen?’ _ to  _ ‘NO’ _ , with the ‘o’ written with the Overwatch symbol. 

Unlike Gibraltar, this place looked entirely abandoned; she had been watching it for a while, searching for any guards or signs of activity, but there was nothing. Sure, there were the usual security cameras that Helix put up, but those would be easy to manipulate. 

_ Gabriel should have no trouble breaking into this one, _ she thought, setting down her binoculars with a bored sigh. She pressed her small earpiece to see if he was in range, but only static greeted her.  _ If he ever hurries up and gets here. _

In the background, Sombra could hear the faint murmuring of voices and distant sound of cheesy pop songs playing over the speakers. The bartender had left his position long ago, having instead taken up a game of poker with his mates in the corner. Cigar smoke curled around them while they played, dissipating into the cool evening wind. The small bar hut was pretty empty, besides that.

Sombra had contemplated trying to hack into whatever device was playing the dreadful tourist music and put on her own playlist, or even join in their game and win herself a few local bucks, but she knew Blue would have undoubtedly found out and shot her for being childish. Besides, she was on thin as it was after her Volskyaya stunt. There were too many eyes on her now -- she had to keep a low profile, play by Talon’s rules.  _ For now. _

Sombra looked out at the view before her, her focus momentarily lost to the sea -- watching the purple waves rhythmically rolling onto the beach, only to pull back as soon as they got too far up the shore. As if they were shy. 

The calm sea interrupted what was otherwise a thick line of white-gold sand. Behind the sand was an endless concrete jungle of apartments and hotels stretching as far as the eye could see, moulding themselves into the island just as the Watchpoint had. On any summer day the sand would be entirely obscured by vacation goers in their multi-coloured board shorts and bikinis, sunbathing and getting burnt. Instead, the white sunbeds were lined up like an army, yet hadn't a single soul sitting on them. But they had arrived on the offseason, so the beach was quiet, bathed in the dying light. 

_ Simply beautiful, _ Sombra couldn’t help but think, lifting her binoculars up once more to now scan the ocean. As she did, she caught sight of a blue figure rising from the waves, as though she was Aphrodite being rebirthed into the world. In her hands was a large, soft pink shell -- a souvenir taken from the seafloor, no doubt. 

Widowmaker slowly sauntered back onto the beach, hips swaying as she made her way. Her hands reached up to combe her dark hair from her face, her unusually cerulean skin still sprinkled with seawater. 

Sombra watched her, mesmerised as her partner in crime gathered her green towel off of the ground, tying it around her waist, leaving a slit up along her thigh. She brought her binoculars down when Widowmaker made her way to one of the sunbeds so that she could lie across it.

_ Simply… beautiful… _

Sombra pushed herself from the bar, trying to seem as cool and as collected as she normally was as she walked over to the edge of where the bar’s planks ended and where the sand began. With one final nod to the bartender in the corner, she left.

Traipsing across the warm, white ground – feeling her feet sink ever so slightly with each step – she made her way to the sunbed where Widowmaker was lounging on. The sniper’s face was now aglow with the dying orange rays of the sun before it dipped below the ocean as she inspected her prize.

Sombra hunkered herself down next to Widowmaker’s side, saying, “Shame we’re only here for a mission. I would have offered you a drink by now.”

Widowmaker said nothing for a moment, merely turning her head ever so slightly in Sombra’s direction while her hands still toyed with the shell. “You couldn’t afford a take out, let alone a decent drink,” she replied, with no  _ real _ malice to her tone.

Sombra pouted. “Aw, Blue, don’t say that. I could afford anything your heart desired in just a few clicks,” she said, resting the side of her head on the sunbed, looking up into Widowmaker’s face.

Widowmaker didn't answer to that; her large white sunglasses hiding the deathly glare Sombra  _ knew _ was there. “Any news on Gabriel while I was swimming?”

“Nope. Nothing.” 

“And have you taken care of the security cameras?”

Sombra fetched out her pad from her satchel, showing it to her. “As soon as he's here, all I have to do is press a button.” 

The sniper nodded, going back to her shell. She was rubbing it's slick surface, flicking off the sand that coated it. Beside her, Sombra admired it's dazzlingly complex shape. It resembled whipped ice-cream piled onto an invisible cone, rigid, bumpy, with generous swooping curves and a pearlescent inside. A perfect home for a passing hermit crab.

“Nice thing you got there, Blue,” Sombra said, watching her. 

“It is rather magnificent, is it not?” Widowmaker asked, her head turning back at Sombra.

Sombra, in turn, rose to the challenge; she looked deeply into her yellow eyes, smirking all the while. “The most extravagant thing I've ever seen,  _ querida, _ ” she told her,  _ clearly _ not talking about the shell anymore. 

The sniper stared back at her, her mouth opening and eyes widening just a bit in… did Sombra detect  _ shock _ ? 

There was a swell of pride in her chest after having made the unfeeling, heartless Talon agent flustered. But it was a fleeting; before Sombra could do anything else, like tucking a strand of hair away from her face or even give her a playful wink, a painful echoing shriek sounded in her ear, causing her to fall back onto the sand.

She blushed furiously as Widowmaker chuckled, 

“...We're nearing the Watchpoint,” came a guttural, familiar voice from the earpiece.

Sombra winced, pressing her ear and groaning. “Copy that, Gabe,” she muttered. 

With her cheeks red with embarrassment, hearing Widowmaker chuckle slightly, she pulled out her pad for the last time and dismantled the security systems for the Watchpoint.  Sombra brought up her binoculars to see if all systems were still offline around the entrance. They were; the video cameras slumped downwards, no doubt still replying that recorded loop she had created. 

“It’s been put through,” she told Reaper, rising back onto her feet, brushing her legs and her shorts. 

Widowmaker was setting aside her lovely shell, fishing out her sniper rifle that she hid within her bag. She tossed Sombra her small pistol, which she caught in the air, holding it like it was her baby. 

As soon as they both began to reload their respected, Sombra heard the panicked shouts and yells from the bar hut, watching as the bartender and all of his friends fled from their seats, rushing back to the mainland. Their chips and piles of money were left discarded on the table, furiously flapping as the wind picked up behind them. 

Sombra turned, her eyes going to the horizon. 

A black helicopter soared towards the mainland. Behind it she could make out the beckoning twilight, stars already beginning to dot the sky as it made its way to the old Overwatch Watchpoint. The blades that beat the air had much the same effect as a small tornado on the loose sand around them as the helicopter flew over the two women’s heads. As it began its descent, Sombra covered her ears, held her breath and closed her eyes until she heard the slowing of the blades. 

The aircraft disappeared from view, slipping slipped down past the Watchpoint’s large steel walls, lading on the launch pad within its borders. 

The two women coughed and sputtered afterwards, with Sombra bitterly saying “Thanks for that.”

“You're welcome,” was his reply.

“Enough waiting around,” Widowmaker snapped, clipping on her grappling hook to her wrist. “Let us do our job.” 

Sombra smirked.  _ I love it when she gets serious _ . “I’ll go knock our little friends out before they alert anyone,” she told Widow, then was finally able to wink at her. “Maybe after this is all done I’ll make you a drink, since your so adverse to me buying it.” 

At first, Widowmaker said nothing, simply glaring down at the hacker as she normally did. Then; “I’ve never had a mojito. I’d like to try.”

Before anything else could be said, Widowmaker flicked her wrist, the grappling hook flying upwards and latching onto the rock. She pushed upwards and, like a spider up her web, the sniper ascended, leaving Sombra on her own.

Feeling a genuine smile spread across her face, Sombra waved a hand over her attire, activating her camouflage. Her form glimmered and glitched. “It’s a date,” she murmured, before turning completely invisible. 


End file.
